glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Scar Pheyden
=Character History= "Scar Pheyden has made the jump to actual prototype from his previous custom only existence. These are a few shots of the look that will carry over into hopeful mass production. The back of his head is really chopped up."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/11/scar-pheyden-prototype.html "Gearius holds a special place in our strange history, as the master prototype Scar Pheyden sculpt was based on a custom Gear's Edge Pheyden I cut into way back in our early days. I remember playing with that figure like crazy and modifying the look as time passed, adding a scarf and removable belt into the mix. The removable scarves and belts that the current Rig Crew II Travelers feature were specifically developed during those years of experimenting with that old Scar Pheyden custom. I still have "Desert Scar" sitting on my desk and keeping the other long lost customs in line, even his battle worn brother, the other Scar Pheyden."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/09/thank-you.html =Story= Alternate Pheydens "Owing to his ability to travel through the Edge of Space and phase throughout time, Pheyden has actually split into many versions of himself. He exists simultaneously in many different realities and sometimes even works with these alternate versions of himself if the need should arise. Each Pheyden has his own personality, but still follows the code of keeping infinity in order. Scar Pheyden was called to Eidrallis to assist the first Pheyden in containing a viral outbreak that was driving the Eidrallim to destroy one another. Having phased from a reality that was harsh and chaotic, Scar Pheyden was a natural choice for dealing with the suddenly violent climate of planet Eidrallis. Mounting a Claw Crawler, he readies for an inevitable clash with the normally peaceful Eidrallim."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2007/10/alternate-pheydens.html The Curse of Ayosire Deep in the Glyos System a secret place exists. One beyond the limits of time and space... Ayosire. A dream for the chosen, a nightmare for the wicked. Legends tell of Celestial Beings who dwell within this void, guardians of infinite knowledge and unlimited power. Many Travelers have set out to unlock its mysteries. None have been known to return. Dark Scar Pheyden warped into Ayosire. A place where the ground and sky were rolling storms of anger with flashes of lightning. The horizon line shown of stars from beyond the last reaches of Ayosire's borders. The scarred Pheyden was alone. "I've searched for so long..." whispered the Dark Scar Pheyden to the ether of Ayosire, "Traveled so far... finally I stand in Ayosire." He looked around, "But this place... why is it so familiar to me?" Unease washed over the dark Traveler, "I feel... I am not alone." As lightning flashed, the Dark Scar Pheyden found himself surrounded by an army of Armodocs. Every direction was blocked by their bulky frames. A pair of massive purple and black Ayosire Armodocs warped in next to him, sandwiching him in further from a possible quick escape. "So you have finally arrived." announced the obvious leader of the Ayosire Armodocs. "We have been waiting for you." it added, voice booming over the rolling storms surrounding them. "Impossible!" Dark Scar Pheyden spat back at them. "After all you have been through..." alluded the lead Armodoc, "Are you truly so naive!?" "I am not slave to fate. Do your worst... Abomination!" challenged the dark Traveler. Dark Scar Pheyden raised his Phase Arm, scarf flapping in the sudden breeze as he took aim at the leader's reverse colored partner. The Pheyden found himself reacting on instinct. Blast the Reverse Armodoc. Turn and fire on the leader. Warp out and drop from above as he rained down fire on the partner's head. The Reverse Ayosire Armodoc warped away as Pheyden turned once again on the Ayosire leader letting loose a full blast. Simply raising its own massive Phase Arm, the lead Armodoc absorbed the energy without issue. Warping in between them, the Reverse Armodoc pushed the Traveler back away from his leader. Pheyden warped around them and opened fire once again. The dance was as deadly as it was beautiful, but this wouldn't last much longer as they matched each other's moves. The great Phase Arm of the lead Armodoc raised up as the Reverse Armodoc warped away again. Dark Scar Pheyden found himself trapped in a surprise absorbing blast. He... he couldn't move... Yet he was moving... towards the Armodoc. "What is this!?" the Traveler shouted in shock. Dark Scar Pheyden was being absorbed. Torn piece by piece from the universe itself, the Armodoc was pulling the Traveler in with the mighty cannon arm. The Pheyden was helpless as he struggled to warp away, "...Can't warp!?" The Reverse Armodoc warped in behind the Traveler as Dark Scar Pheyden's final moments were stripped away from his body into nothingness. The Ayosire Armodoc's body changed from purple and black to a glowing green Powered form. Inside the massive body, Dark Scar Pheyden found himself struggling against his fate as the body flowed over him like tentacles made of fleshy glowing green muscles. They were nearly impossible to fight against as the horror set in. Dark Scar Pheyden was being absorbed... he was going to die here. The tentacles surrounded his Phase Arm and pulled at the skin around his face... "This one will fade..." the Powered Armodoc leader commented to his loyal partner. "Just like all the others." the Reverse Armodoc confirmed. Traveler Prisoners have a habit of struggling, but they all succumb to the absorption eventually. Disappointment passed over the leader, "I had hoped for a greater challenge. To at least meet a worthy adversary." Powered Armodoc paused briefly, "This seemed to be..." The partner chimed in, "...too easy." Yes, but no... there was something else calling the leader's attention. "Wait..." the leader replied as he found his own body glowing. "Do you feel that?" the Reverse Armodoc asked. "It can't be!" the stunned leader answered. The air held something dangerous in it again. In unison they spoke, "They. Are. Here." Warping in was Commander Phosis with the Hybrid and Reverse Sarvos backing him up. Softly they floated down from the storms above and hovered over the two guilty Armodocs. "DESTROY THEM!" commanded the Powered Armodoc to his loyal army lining the area. No Sarvos was going to embarrass them here in Ayosire. The Powered Armodoc warped away just in time as Commander Phosis opened full blast on the Reverse Armodoc without hesitation. The Hybrid and Reverse Sarvos warped away to let the Commander unleash his full abilities. As the green outlined remains of the Armodoc partner vanished, two more Ayosire Armodocs warped in on either side of Phosis. The Commander raised his hands causing the two closest Armodocs to faintly glow before launching them far away with a simple push. Hybrid Sarvos and Reverse Sarvos warped from above into the remaining Armodocs behind their Commander. The Armodocs glowed and then vanished away. All that remained were the loyal Sarvos. "Hunt down the leader." ordered Commander Phosis. His arm glowed as a special Phase Arm formed over the hand. "Let nothing stand in our way." he added. Eliminating the Armodocs in this den of despair was their chief goal. The Armodocs put up a fight, but before long the Sarvos had cleared a path to the Armodoc leader. The Powered Armodoc shuddered red as he appeared before the Sarvos trio. "The Armodoc has weakened." observed Commander Phosis. "Now is our chance to free the Traveler!" "Take our strength, Commander" the Reverse Sarvos offered. "With honor." their Commander replied. The Sarvos glowed in unison as the Hybrid and Reverse Sarvos fed their own energy to the Commander. The Commander's body glowed even deeper green as it began to shift around. His shoulders pushed out as the body shifted into a new Powered Form. Warping to the top of the weakened Armodoc leader, Phosis pushed through the exterior structure and started to reach within the Armodoc. The Powered Armodoc's body began to glow green as Commander mentally and physically reached deeper within its massive body. "Traveler!" Phosis shouted into the darkness within. "Fight for your life!" the Commander added. He couldn't see anything past the darkness so far. Phosis reached even further in, "Take my hand and claim your freedom!" A green tentacle of glowing flesh reached up and grabbed the Sarvos' hand. Commander Phosis started to pull it up, but... it was fighting back... somehow... pulling him further down. "Wait!?" the Sarvos panicked. "What are you doing!?" The pull was too much, it wouldn't let him go. Commander Phosis inched further and further in pleading with the Traveler he was hoping to rescue. "Stop!!" he shouted as the Armodoc began to glow with a bright flash of white light. In an instant, they were gone. The light subsided. A dark form knelt on the floor of Ayosire before them. "Commander...?" the Reverse Sarvos asked. It didn't respond. "Commander Phosis!" he shouted at it. The form started to stand upright. Green eyes glowed as the darkness peeled away revealing the deformed head of something new. "I am not your Commander. I am your doom!" it finally spoke. With a raised hand, the Sarvos glowed red as a blast of energy hit them. "Commander Phosis warned you Traveler..." the Reverse Sarvos pleaded, "Look what you've become!" "This power is worth the pain." the new Traveler casually replied, "Goodbye Sarvos. Phase on knowing you never stood a chance." Lightning flashed all around them. Another team of Ayosire Armodocs appeared between the deformed Traveler and his Sarvos saviors. "You will all feel my vengeance..." he threatened, "Every last one of you!" Raising his arm, a new weapon unseen before formed over the hand. Bigger and deadlier looking than even what the Commander had carried. "ARMO DESTROYER!!!" the deranged Traveler shouted at the uninvited guests. A green target floated in the air and landed upon the lead Armodoc. The damaged Traveler glowed a powerful green pulling bits of the universe within before unleashing its devastating blast. The Armodocs glowed red and pealed away from reality with harsh effect as everything went white again. Standing in a serene flow of clouds alone within Ayosire, the new Traveler put away his destructive weapon. "I can feel their life forces..." he said almost with a tone of gloating. "Each one... now a part of me. Destined to witness all that I have planned." he reflected. The soft clouds rolled overhead and beneath his feet as if this had always been their way. "Ayosire... I will see you only in my memories for I shall never return to you." the Traveler offered to the calm scene. "All of Glyos will soon know the Curse of Ayosire at the wicked hands..." he boasted, "...of Phanost." Stepping forward, Phanost warped away. Floating outside Ayosire once again, Phanost blasted away a few asteroids passing by. Although most of them offered only more rock, one final asteroid revealed pieces of something long thought to be lost. Within the chunks of asteroid was the rusty Old War technology known as a Gobon. The Ghosts of Nemica During the "Old War", planet Nemica was attacked by the sinister Villser Virus. To save Nemica from becoming a Villser homeworld, Capital planet Metran used a deadly "Bio-Paralyzer" freezing all life in one moment. Now strange echoes call from Nemica's lonely past. Suddenly... Poking out from the layers of ice and snow was a small Gobon head resting perfectly upright. ... Floating near Nemica in deep space, Pheyden paused for a moment as if he heard a whisper. He was puzzled, Nemica had been a dead planet for far too long for anything to still be alive now. Still, he had to investigate. Quickly he warped the great distance from the far reaches of Nemica's last gravity wells to the planet's chilly surface. A snowfall had begun, but not enough to cover up the metal head of an ancient Gobon poking out next to his feet. Pheyden was confused to say the least. "This is Old War technology." he finally said. "Very dangerous..." Pheyden added as an afterthought. The Gobon replied with silence. A wave of darkness washed over the surface towards Pheyden and his mysterious new friend. Someone was coming. A black suit and a green head appeared on the other side of the little Gobon noggin. The mystery guest had arrived in style with a green warp flash after the brief shudder of darkness. "Phanost!?" exclaimed Pheyden. "I had hoped you would not be here this time." started Phanost as if this had already happened before. "Destiny is cruel..." Pheyden was again baffled. "What do you mean?" asked Pheyden in a pause. "Explain yourself!" he added more forcefully. This was no time for Phanost's little games. "...You will know soon enough." was the only answered Phanost offered. The Drifter began to glow black with power as a crack opened up between the two Travelers. Gobon's head fell deep down the hole without a moment's thought. Phanost warped away after it. Pheyden tried to follow, but his warp would glow and fade away with little success. "...Can't warp!?" he worried. There was no time, Pheyden jumped into the hole as it sealed behind him. The Traveler found himself falling quickly with no end in sight. One wall was a sheer mixture of color, almost like a stained glass window yet surely made of ice if touched. To either side was a wall with the growing number of icicles. Far more concerning if you were to pick a problem while falling to your possible doom. The icicles were sharp and growing longer by the moment. It was almost as if... wait, were the walls were closing in on him? Yes they were like a giant mouth hungry for a snack. There was no time, Pheyden spun himself around as he fell and used all his might to push faster before the icy mouth tasted the Traveler. Deep below in an ice cavern was Phanost toiling away. Using his dark power, Phanost moved ice blocks around the cavern room in preparation of his soon to arrive guest. The little Gobon head rested on the ice floor next to Phanost as helpless as ever. On time as usual, Pheyden dropped into the room as Phanost finished. "Why have you led me here?" accused Pheyden. "Where I travel, you're destined to follow." answered Phanost. Another half answer bathed in mystery. Pheyden was growing tired of it. "Your twisted words mean nothing to me!" spat back Pheyden. "Are you the one to challenge this fate?" ominously asked Phanost. Apparently the answer was yes as Pheyden dove into sifting through the ice blocks with his Traveler powers. Blocks moved left and right as he quickly found the first batch of Gobon parts. Phanost looked annoyed. Soon the legs, arms, and even the round torso had fallen into the Traveler's hands as the Gobon started to come together. With 75% of the Gobon now assembled during Phanost's little game, Pheyden found himself and the other two back on the cold surface of Nemica. Phanost reflected upon the Traveler's craftsmanship, "...As if I had done the work myself." "I'm tired of your games!" Pheyden angrily challenged. Phanost started to rise and grow in power. "Enough!!" the Traveler shouted. Action was needed. Not Chaos or even Warping away, just a good ole blast from his powerful Phase Arm to stop Phanost once and for all. The Traveler unleashed his full might upon the Drifter, but he wasn't prepared for Phanost's power to be able to match him... no, not match... overwhelm him. It knocked Pheyden off his feet briefly and left him kneeling to weakly recover. Phanost was too powerful to fight against if everything the Traveler had wasn't enough. Phanost paused, "Something has changed." He turned around just in time to see them approaching. Three massive forms shown brightly in their pink hues against the whites and blues of Nemica's surface. "ARMODOCS!!!" cried out Phanost in a moment of true fear. "They have tracked us!" "Take them now!" the lead Armodoc commanded. From across the snowy drifts the trio of powerful Armodoc Phase Arms charged until the bodies glowed in sequence with the wave of energy building in front of them. The charged energy of an Armodoc was not to be ignored if you planned to survive it. "Stand together!" Phanost screamed out at the fallen Traveler. "They must be destroyed!" he added, turning back to the menace. The black and pink bits of the universe were starting to unravel from the two Traveler bodies. "Our battle..." Pheyden finally answered, "has drained my power." The powerful absorption blasts were not only tearing them apart, it was dragging them across the surface of Nemica towards their final destruction. "Get up and fight!" demanded Phanost. Pheyden started to stand. The Drifter was right, they couldn't go out like this... and then he collapsed into the snow. "...You brought this on us both..." was all that Pheyden could get out as he drifted into the cold sheets of snow bed beneath him. Phanost turned away from the fallen Pheyden and faced his destiny head on. "I will never be their prisoner again..." Phanost uttered quietly back as the waves of energy pouring at them. His skin grew dark black while his eyes glowed in piercing green. A wave of green energy shielded the trio of unlucky Nemica visitors before the might of the Armodocs. The pink energy was still too powerful to slow down their drag. Phanost's green energy field increased in power to no effect as they were still pulled towards their possible final resting place. "Too powerful..." Phanost muttered. Time to change tactics. "Curse our fate!" Phanost replied to destiny and motioned the Gobon's head back on the large, round body it has always known as home. Aside from his massive Gobon fists, he almost looked friendly despite his known history. Time and energy were ripping away from the Travelers at full speed now with the green energy shield dropped once again. The Gobon powered on and raised his mighty fists. Pheyden and Phanost started to glow blue as the Armodocs began their final absorption duties required of all Travelers they come across. Everything started to glow white until just the black silhouettes of Gobon and the Armodocs stood out against the stark background. Whatever the Gobon was doing with his undetermined powers, it was working. The Armodocs started to fade in and out of existence before him. Vague Traveler-type shapes floated within the fading outlines of the Armodocs like after images. Prisoners Travelers forever trapped within the cavernous bodies of hate known as the Armodocs. Before long, even they faded away. ... A flash of light could be seen on the chilly surface of Nemica as far back in deep space as where Pheyden had started this little side adventure. ... Pheyden awoke, changed from the events he had been unable to assist further with. "Such power..." the now transformed Scar Pheyden whispered at last. Even Phanost was moved to reflect, "...Such sacrifice." The snow fall had soften and their Gobon savior now matched in color to the icy surface he had long called home. Scar Pheyden stood up and looked at the clear blue Gobon, "You... saved us." "Gobon chose to save us." explained Phanost. That confused the Scar Pheyden, "Why?" "It was made to defend those in need. Gobon gave its life force to stop the Armodocs." Phanost answered rather calmly. "You've faced them before." Scar Pheyden stated. "To defeat just one has proven nearly impossible." continued Phanost. "They live only to hunt us through time and space." Another pause from the Drifter as the wind blew past them. "You have been changed by what has happened here. Become something more..." Phanost thought of how much he was revealing for a second before continuing, "...more than what has become of me." Enough sentimentality, it was time to move on to the next task. "Goodbye Pheyden." Phanost offered before warping away. Alone with the Gobon, Scar Pheyden turned to their quiet protector and contemplated what to do next himself as the snow gently fell upon the silent evening. Rilleco Chaos "Agent Nemica suddenly finds himself surrounded by the very prey he had been tracking! Now a target of Rilleco Chaos and his twisted clones, the odds seem stacked against even a chance of survival. Nemica's Glyaxian training however, does prove to be effective in mounting a counterattack..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2010/08/replication.html RillecoVSScarSurrounded.jpg RillecoVSScarAssault.jpg RillecoVSScarDefend.jpg RillecoVSScarKick.jpg RillecoVSScarJumpALT.jpg RillecoVSScarCLOSE3.jpg RillecoChaosClones1.jpg Soul of the Traveler The film opens with a flashback to the ending of "The Cliffs of Granthan," with Pheyden uplifting Argen to sentience and taking the Buildman away to serve a new higher purpose. Some time later, near the cliff where that pivotal scene occurred, the Granthan division of the Rig Corps is camped for the night. Commander Reyus informs rig operator Gearius that Glyaxia Command has issued them new orders: the two of them are to take one of the The Rigs and investigate a set of coordinates, with the rest of the Corps arriving to meet them afterwards. After operator Klace is instructed to await their message, Reyus and Gearius set out, both noticing strange energy levels that Reyus finds somehow familiar, and they take the Rig down to the bottom of the cliff. As they land near a cave entrance, their way in is blocked by the sudden arrival of a Gobon. Reyus orders the Gobon to stand aside, but it instead powers up its weapons, forcing Gearius to destroy it with the Rig's weapons. They proceed inside, where they encounter the Gatekeepers in front of a Dimension Gate. Reyus confronts the Gatekeepers and states that Glyaxia Command has ordered them to cease their attempts to open the gate; this alarms Gearius, who had not been told what the Rig Corps' true objective was. Gatekeeper Viyer refuses to obey orders, claiming that opening the gate is vital to saving the Glyos System. Having created the Armodocs to serve as guardians against the Villser, he plans to use the gate to summon a Villser so that the Armodocs can see the visage of their enemy. The gate opens, but instead of a Villser, Scar Pheyden appears in front of them. Because of this unexpected occurrence, the Armodocs identify Travelers as the enemy and turn against their creators, capturing Reyus and two Gatekeepers. The remaining Gatekeepers warp away while Scar Pheyden defends Gearius by destroying Armodocs, eventually unleashing a massive burst of energy that leaves him drained and turns him green. All hope seems lost when more Armodocs appear, but Viyer returns and holds them off long enough for Gearius and Scar Pheyden to escape through the Dimension Gate. Once through, Scar Pheyden seals the gate by destroying the other entrance. Gearius mourns the loss of his commander, his unit, and his now-rusted and broken Rig. A group of black and white Travelers appears in front of them, led by a Traveler who identifies Scar Pheyden as his operative Agent Nemica. Gearius and the lead Traveler then recognize each other; the mysterious black-clad individual is actually Klace. Klace explains that when Gearius and Nemica went through the gate, they traveled through both time and space, arriving in the future on planet Rilleco. After they left, the Rig Corps was attacked and almost completely by Armodocs in what is now known as the Massacre on Granthan; Klace was among the few that survived thanks to their Rigs. The Travelers finally leave Rilleco and head for the Edgeliner Balena to meet with Glyaxia Command. Moments after they leave, three Delphi arrive on Rilleco, noting that they have ensured the cycle's continuation and hoping for forgiveness for what they have done...http://soulofthetraveler.com/ =The Ghosts of Nemica= Wave 8 Agent Nemica Archive-scar-nemica1.jpg|Agent Nemica Nillin Scar Pheyden Archive-nillin.jpg|Nillin Scar Pheyden =The Curse of Ayosire= Wave 9 Classified Scar Pheyden Archive-classifiedpheyden.jpg|Classified Scar Pheyden Dark Scar Pheyden Archive-darkscar.jpg|Dark Scar Pheyden =Glyaxia I= Wave 10 Comrado Scar Pheyden Archive-pheyden-comrado.jpg|Comrado Scar Pheyden Hades See: Hades =Soul of the Traveler= Wave 11 Gatekeeper Venic Archive-gatekeeper-venic.jpg|Gatekeeper Venic Gearius See: Gearius Agent Nemica RESTOCK. Archive-scar-nemica1.jpg|Agent Nemica =Hades Force= Wave 23 Hades Pheyden Mk. II See: Hades Pheyden Mk. II =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 Traveler Ollereyn See: Traveler Ollereyn =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Hades Pheyden Mk. III See: Hades Pheyden Mk. III =Rig Crew II= Wave 39 Rig Crew Operator Gearius Mk. II See: Rig Crew Operator Gearius Mk. II =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Hades Pheyden Mk. IV See: Hades Pheyden Mk. IV =References= Category:Scar Pheyden